Heroes From Earth
by nightblade546
Summary: When a group of teens get accepted into an academy full of people that shouldn't be here...they get skeptical. With special abilities and skills that they gain, they must go throught turmoil and troubles that litter the path to the truth. But will the truth be too hard to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**What is your name?**

He heard a weird voice and opened his eyes, seeing nothing but pitch black.

 **What is your name?**

That voice asked the same question, but then a mirror or something reflective appeared before him. His height is about 5'8 and I'm still growing, I'm lucky I guess. My hair is short and black like my hoodie. Transition glasses, brown like my eyes and red headphones around my neck. A red short sleeved shirt with black and red shorts, starting to see a pattern. My body size is about average, not to big or small or skinny or fat.

 **What is your name?**

The voice asked one more time and he finally said his name.

"Willer S-Shirokuro." He said in both confidence and nervousness. He waited for what felt like minutes and suddenly his reflection disappeared, or dissolved in someway. The pitch black around him began to to turn to white, but stopped half way. It looked like the black and white cut him in half.

 **You accept the world of both good and evil, you believe both must live for the other to live. With or without this, your mind and soul loves to create objects of any shape and size. You been granted the power of creation, which will unlock during your adventure, and your armor will represent your philosophy. Your other name will be given when you first need your armor. Now wake up and take your first steps with your friends, The Creator.**

On command, Will woke up in a room and remembered that he was on a ship to his new school. It's on an island called Remnant, like the webseries created by Rooster Teeth. He thought it was just a weird coincidence and wondered what it's going to be like here. He always lived in California for most of his life and always had a hard time with people during almost all of my childhood and this reason was that he was quick to be angered.

He became more patient after finishing middle school and was ready to go to his new school when he received a letter in the mail saying that he was accepted to get a scholarship to a school named Beacon, again thinking it was another coincidence. He accepted it immediately and left on the first ship there. He was always bored and wanted something more in life. He said his farewells to his family and set off. The last time he had real fun was at a RTX last year to see everything, mostly RWBY. RWBY is that webseries his kept saying about, with the coincidence.

He love that show and so many things about it. It's animation, story, the history, the art, and the love that you can tell that been put into this. While looking around at all the RWBY booths and other stuff, he met his best friends...well his only friends.

"Will?" A rather odd voice said as he tried to get his attention.

"Yes Mark?" He replied back as he woke up

"Did you….get a weird dream?" Mark asked as he stretched and yawned.

"Did it involve a weird voice and some black void?" Will asked while cracking his neck and let out a relaxed groan.

"More or less. I think it involved a big pink bear with him that kept saying "Deez Nuts" from time to time." He responded back as he stroked an imaginary goatee.

"...Why are you giving me bull?" Will gave an amused look towards Mark as he gave a sheepish grin and shrug.

"Because I think that actually happened." He said as Will facepalmed. Mark Lanse was always one ….on the off side. He wore a black with silver linings cap that covered his asian-style black hair. He wore his blue and black hoodie while chewing on the zipper. He had his black and green track pants on while wearing green and black sneakers. Finally, he had a pair of blue and silver earbuds with music coming out of it.

"To be serious though, it called me **The Overseer** for some reason." He said confusingly as he took off his cap and scratched his head.

"Fine, to be fair I wish my dream wasn't so...never mind." He shook his head as the school came in view. It looked liked they were going to have one heck of a school year. Soon the ship stopped and the two got of it, with their bags in hand. Will's bag was a medium size bag that was black with a red design on it. Mark's bag was similar to Will's but it was green with a blue design. Will's sign was a wrench and a hammer with three tiger claw marks meanwhile Mark's was a blue eye with a crosshair inside the pupil.

When they got off, Mark asked "So…..where are we going?"

Clueless as to know where were they going, They decided to asked a near by girl with a red hood. They thought for a second on who this might be, but they decided it was probably nothing.

"Uhh...excuse me?" Mark asked the girl but she didn't respond. As he got closer, he noticed that she was wearing a pair of red headphones with a black rose design on it. Dismissing it as another coincidence, he tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. The girl turned to them and took off her headphones.

"Yes?" she asked with a curious face. Mark noticed that her hair was black with red tips while her eyes were a dull silver.

"Yeah, I wanted to know where the nearest town was. Do you happen know where it is?" Will asked with a nervous smile.

"Oh, Vale is over there." She said with a smile as she pointed in the direction that they were headed.

"Thanks and have a good day." Mark said as he walked away with Will.

"Three for three." Will said with a shrug and a cocked head.

"I think we're not in kansas anymore." Mark joked as he stretched and yawned once again. He stopped for a moment then facepalmed. "Dammit Will! We didn't ask for directions to Beacon!" He exclaimed as Will widen his eyes.

"Wouldn't be in Vale, remember, in the show Beacon was near Vale. So we should see it when we get there." Will said with confidence.

"Let's ask just in case." Mark said as he noticed someone with rather long, blonde hair.

"Umm Hello, excuse me?" He raised his voice as Will covered his ears in slight pain.

"Dammit Mark! You raising your voice can kill." Will said in frustration as he uncovered them and noticed the girl walking towards them. Will looked at the blonde and made motion with his hands to Mark, letting him talk to her.

"Ok ok jeez I'll talk." Mark said as the blonde got close to them. He noticed that she had lilac eyes and a rather round chest that took him his hardest not to look at.

"Excuse me, any chance you know where Beacon is?" He asked as he noticed the girl thinking for a moment.

"Beacon's near Vale, it's really big so you shouldn't miss it." the blonde pointed to the town.

"Called it." Will said under his breath with a cocky grin.

"Shut up S.K." Mark said while pointing back at him then turning back. "Thank you miss….?"

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long." She replied back with a smile as she walked towards Vale.

"Four for four." Will said earning him a punch from Mark.

"Por favor, senor." Mark said with a deadpan as they decided to jog towards Vale.

When they got to Vale, they noticed that it was way bigger than they thought. People and cars were bustling around, trying to get to their destination. The Vale CCT Tower from the series being so tall it can rival the CN tower from home.

"Oh boy…..so what is this? A carbon copy from the series?" Mark asked with a scratchy tone of voice and with a look of confusion.

"Maybe the RWBY universe somehow gotten here by some cosmic thing, like something that happens to the Marvel universe sometimes." Will said with a shrug..

Mark groaned in tiredness before saying "If this is as confusing as the Marvel universe before and after the whole "Flashpoint" and "New 52" thing then kill me now."

"Doesn't this happen to the DC universe too?" Will said with a tilted head in confusion.

"Crap, Flashpoint and New 52 was DC." Mark said with a facepalm. "Marvel's something else that's just as headache-inducing….except for Deadpool. He's awesome."

"True, Deadpool is awesome. So, if there is a five for five you have to buy me ice cream with an orange soda." Will said with a smirk.

"Why that specific? And I did NOT agree with that bet." Mark argued as he patted his rather thin wallet.

"Seven for seven and just the soda."

"Once again….Oh hell NAW!"

"Ten for ten."

"NO! I'm poor as it is! I don't need to pay for a bet that is one sided!."

"Okay fine, if I hit on Weiss and not get slapped will you do it then."

"PFFFFFT! Fine you got a deal." Mark said while laughing at the sight of his friend hitting on the coldest girl in the show.

"With ice cream?" Will asked with slight puppy eyes while Mark deadpanned and responded with a simple "No."

"But it's Weiss, it can't just be one orange soda." Will crossed his arms.

"Orange soda and a kick in the sac or a kick in the sac. You pick." Mark said while still deadpanning.

"Fine, just the one soda. But if you ever try that, I'll roundhouse kick you in both the face and the sac."

"First! That's not possible, Second: Me kicking you in the sac? No that's Weiss not me and Third: You haven't seen me flirt before." Mark responded back with a cocky smile. There was only a second of silence before they both started laughing like mad men. After they calmed down, they walked around town until they spotted a large building in the far distance. They quickly made their way there, but stopped when they saw a black haired girl with a bow. Will grinned madly and looked at Mark. Mark saw that look and sighed.

"Oh no….." He said with a sense of dread.

"Oh come on, I'll buy you a drink if you hit on Blake and not get ignored and walked away from in silence." Will tried to deal with him.

Mark sarcastically laughed as he said "No. She may look pretty but she would ignore me flat out. I mean come on, have you seen the movies?"

"RWBY has a movie?"

"I meant movies in general. You know? Where the pretty girl outright ignores some of the guys. Plus she has that mysterious feel which makes things even harder."

"Plus Odell might kill you if you do?"

"And that too."

"I'll give you a hundred bucks."

"Do you even have that money?"

"Yeah." He says while he takes out a hundred dollar stared at the bill, back at her, back at the bill and said "Nope, I ain't risking it. You do it if you're so good with the ladies. Plus, I'm nervous when it comes to girls especially ones like her."

"Fine, I'll do it you big baby." Will then walked up to her, cleared his throat and asked "Excuse me miss?, Do you know where the library is, I want to get a book for my friend."

He said as Mark walked up to her as well.

"Yeah, There's a rather odd book going around that I would like to get my hands on." Mark said as Blake turned around, put her book down and looked at them with piercing Amber eyes.

"Yeah, plus I wanted to mail one of our friends a book he might want to read. Do you remember what it was, Mark?"

"I think it was either a book about a time traveling man who travels in a rather old box, saving the world or a book called "Ninjas Of Love."...Don't get me started with that title."

"Or was it with the man with souls or with the guy who changes when he gets angry?"

"I remember now! It was about a man whose souls are in conflict with each other, trying to get control of the body itself." Mark said as Blake slightly widen her eyes.

"Your friend reads that?"

"Eyup. Also read it myself, pretty interesting story may I add."

"Well the story name is "Bin and Bang: A tale of two souls in conflict."

"Thank you and may I add that your eyes go great with your hair?"

"That title remind me of something I truly believe in." Will started to think to himself.

"Yeah. You seem like the type who has a bit of inner conflict in herself."

"Something like that." Blake said with a smile.

"All of us do, don't worry about it." Mark chuckled as he and Blake stood up.

"It's been a blast but we gotta get going." He said as Blake nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me too. See you." She said as she walked away while Mark looked at her with a soft smile.

"Hmm." Will looked at Mark with a grin. "Finally, you graduated from shy guy to shy guy who can have small talk. Here's the money." He chuckled gave the bill to Mark. He took it with a sigh and said "You gotta admit, she's pretty."

"True, I can't wait to tell Odell, plus I may have pickpocketed the money." Will gave a cocky grin and walked ahead to the building. Mark just sighed and said "Of course you did." Before catching up with him.

After a few minutes of walking, they were in front of the building and saw a girl with white hair. Mark looked toward Will who was already walking up to her. Fearing for, and laughing at, his friend he walked up while trying to not let the white-haired girl see him.

Shel was holding a clipboard and wrote something in it every time someone walked by her.

"Excuse me miss?" Will asked politely with a simple smile. "What exactly are you doing?" She got her composure together and looked at him.

"Well since you asked politely, I'm taking notes on the new students for the teachers and to welcome them as well." She said trying to cover an obvious lie.

"May I ask for your name miss?" Will bowed a little, making the girl smile a little. Mark meanwhile, tried to look for a vending machine that accepted 100$ bills.

"Well at least you're polite, I'm Weiss Schnee. Wait, why don't you know my name?"

"I just got here on the island with my friend who trying to find a vending machine." Will pointed to Mark who finally found a machine but was fiddling with the machine's buttons due to him not recognizing the format.

"Well since I told you my name, shouldn't you tell me yours?" she completely ignore Mark

"Oh where are my manners, My name is Willer Shirokuro. I should go help my friend, it was nice meeting you Weiss Schnee."

"It was nice meeting you Willer, but since you been so polite you may call me Weiss."

"Okay, then well you please call me Will.

"Of course."

"Thank you" Will said as Mark came running over with a can of Orange Soda and a Can of Iced Tea.

"Here you go, one Orange Soda as you wanted." He said as he passed the can to Will. He then noticed Weiss and said "Hello."

Weiss completely ignored him and went back to her notes. Mark sighed and shaked his head before going back to Will and said "Congrats man."

"Yep, to Remnant!" Will said as he raised his now opened soda. He waited for Mark to reply. "C'mon man don't leave me hanging." He said as Mark just chuckled, opened his can and said "To Remnant."

 **And that's a intro to a new story over! Sorry for my absence, with school and such. This is a collab with W1ll3r over here, say hi man.**

 _ **Hey guys and those who knows who I am, I'm sorry for my long absence too. I'm still in highschool but I'm in summer vacation right now so you should see more of me. Shall we tell them who else will be in it?**_

 **Odell_Pacinelli. But sadly, he's at boot camp so WWTC will be postponed until he gets back and we will sadly not see an appearance by him in this story until he also comes back.**

 _ **Boo! Will he come back some of you guys or girls will ask. He should but don't know ask me, I don't know.**_

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What is your name?**

"Oh HELL no! I ain't doing this cryptic bullsheit!." Mark responded as he looked around and saw only pitch black.

 **What is your name?**

He groaned in disgust as he said "Mark Lanse." A mirror popped up to show his reflection. Nothing has changed much in terms of clothing but his physical appearance slightly changed. He was 5'8" with black hair and he was slightly chubby around the edges but not enough to consider him fat. The mirror disappeared as a pair of eyes took the mirror's place and stared at Mark. The eyes were pitch black but Mark could see specks of Silver and Blue inside.

 **You are one to observe and to collect from the shadows. You are also a neutral child, taking the sides of whoever has the highest advantage but will always help the side of good in the end. To this extent, I have given you the power of Vision. You will be given another title as you gain your armor and weapon. Now go and meet with The Creator, The Overseer.**

"That really happened?" Will asked with a confused look. "In my dream, the voice called me **The Creator**." Will cocked his head, meaning that he was thinking.

"Yeah well who cares really?" Mark said as he looked out the window. They were on their way to Beacon Academy on a flying airship.

"Five for five." Will looked around at the noticed that there was a certain blonde vomiting in the trashcan while a redhead was trying to comfort him.

"It's your turn." Will pushed Mark towards them. Mark looked at him and said "No, it's your turn."

"Who talked to the last one without getting ignored, oh right that was me." Will pointed to himself then at the duo next to the trashcan. Mark just sighed in frustration as he walked towards the duo.

"Jesus man, you ok?" He asked as the blonde stopped vomiting and looked up. Will quickly hid behind Mark incase the blonde vomited in their direction.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Name's Jaune, Jaune Arc." He said as he tried to stand up.

"I'm his friend and partner Pyrrha Nikos." She politely said with a smile.

"Partner, huh?" Will said with a smirk earning him a punch from Mark.

"What does that mean?" Jaune asked truthfully.

"Naive, check. Or would that be something else." Will wonder to himself while getting an annoyed look from Mark.

"Just sthap. Anyways, you gonna be ok?" Mark said as he noticed that Jaune still looked a bit green.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in worry for her partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you." Jaune gave a smile to Pyrrha.

"Well that's good, my friend wanted to talk to you. Well, you Pyrrha." Will nudged Mark closer to Pyrrha while Mark gave him a look of confusion.

"Well then, what is it that you wanted to talk about, mister?" Pyrrha crossed her arms and waited for Mark to say something.

"Ask her about the school and give her your name." Will whispered quietly enough for Pyrrha to not hear, but loud enough for Mark to hear him.

Mark sighed before saying "So you going to Beacon too?"

"Yeah, for our second semester." Pyrrha answered him with a small smile.

"Huh. So mind telling us what this school is about?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. What do you want to know?"

"Not much really. We barely had time to read up on Beacon."

"And they didn't send any pamphlets, a video, a card, or a handbook." Will added.

"Well, we have major academic courses." Pyrrha gave a simple nod.

"Yay, learning." Will sarcastically said while showing his lack of greatness toward school academics.

"Fun times am I right?" Mark said, sharing his sense of sarcasm.

"We do have have a lot of fighting based classes." Jaune stepped in and earning a nod from Pyrrha.

"Oh YEAH! I love me some action!" Mark exclaimed excitingly while Will rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I can kick a few people around." Will gave a smirk.

"At least you two have energy to spare." Pyrrha smile and so did Jaune. Will and Mark started to laugh and soon enough the other two would join them. After the airship landed and the walked out of it, they were amazed by the look of Beacon. It was rather big and luxurious.

"We are supposed to go to the headmaster, right?" Will asked Mark since they never showed how to get there, or anywhere in Beacon for that mattered. Plus Will wasn't sure if they were supposed to go to the headmaster.

"Somewhat." Mark said with a shrug as they started to walk around.

"We are walking around a place he seen through a screen but never actually know where we are going, we're some smart people." Will facepalmed while Mark chuckled.

"Hey man, it's a big place."

"My point exactly. Maybe someone can give us directions?"

"Let's ask."

"Okay, let's see who's around here." Will looks around, trying to find someone that wasn't crazy. He immediately saw a bubbly girl with orange hair but searches just in case, he finally gave up and walked up to her. "Excuse me miss, do yo-"

"Oh, hi! I'm Nora Valkyrie. What's your name and your friend's name? Do you like pancakes? Do you know what a sloth sounds like?" Nora keep on asking questions and starting to lose the both of them. Suddenly a boy with black hair and a weird placed pink streak in it walked up next to them. He put a hand over Nora's mouth and started to apologize for her.

"I'm sorry about Nora's bursts of questions. I'm Lie Ren, did you need something from her." He asked as Mark decided to speak up.

"Um yeah actually. You see we have a horrible sense of direction and we got ourselves lost. Mind if you can point us in the way to the headmaster or some sort of orientation?"

"And we do like pancakes." Will added making Nora even more happy than she already is.

"I see, the headmaster is in the tallest building in the back of the school. His office is in the clocktower." Ren replied while pointing the way.

"Aight. Thanks man." Will said already starting to walk away. Mark catched up to him after he said bye to the two. They walked up to the large clocktower and stopped to take in what happened today.

"This is weird." Mark stated out bluntly.

"What is?" Will asked, but knows what Mark is talking about.

"All of this. Next thing you know we bump into CRME." Mark said as he bumped into someone. It was a orange haired guy with a weird hat.

"Never say stuff like that." Will laughed a bit while shaking his head. "We're sorry sir, we didn't see where we were looking." Will helped Mark stand straight. The weird hat guy just grunted and started to walk away. "Arsehole much."

"More like torchwick." Mark grumbled as he patted his hoodie off. "What's he doing here? And is the other three here also?"

"Well, you're not going to like this." Will pointed to a trio walking by. One girl with long hair, one girl with green hair, and one guy with gray hair. They completely ignore them or they just didn't know they were there. Mark looked like he was going to blow a fuse and explode. He started to mumble a lot and started to twitch rather oddly. "Calm down, Mark. You know only Odell can go off like this, or me but that's not the point."

"Who do you think Odell took it from?" Mark said as he calmed down.

"Fair point, but you are not as sadistic as him." Will shivered at the thought of seeing Odell going full sadistic.

"He would probably join up with them. But that's another story, come on we gotta get to the headmaster."

"All right, up we go! Or walk we go." Will started to walk in with Mark catching up to him. When they entered the clocktower, they saw a lobby like room with a desk next to the elevators. The woman on the desk had blonde hair, glasses, and a riding crop. "Does she carry that with her everywhere?"

"Don't know, don't care. I need to headbutt a wall later." Mark said as he noticed a man sitting in front of the desk. He had Silver hair, glasses as well and a coffee mug.

"Found him." Will bluntly said with little emotion. "You go talk for us."

"No. You do it, I need to cool off."

"Fine." Will walked up the silver haired man. "Excuse me sir, we're looking for the headmaster." the silver haired looked at them and stood up.

"Ah, so you two are the new transfers. I'm the headmaster, Professor Ozpin and the woman at the desk is Professor Goodwitch." Ozpin said while pointing to Glynda Goodwitch, who just gave a nod. "We don't need to go to my office, please take a seat." the three took a seat at one of the chairs surrounding a small table. "Please tell me your names."

"Willer Shirokuro." He said with a smile.

"Mark Lanse." He grumbled out tiredly.

"Sorry about Mark, we had a long day." Will apologized to Ozpin.

"It's quite alright, it's understandable. Glynda, could you please get them a map, keys to their room, and their class paper." Ozpin asked Glynda who nods and leaves for a minute. "Before you both go, what does your last names mean?"

"White and Black."

"Blue."

"I see, ah here's Glynda with your things." Ozpin said as Glynda walked back in with the map, keys, and the class paper while Ozpin took the items and gave it to them. "I do have an orientation to look over, so we'll continue this later." Ozpin stood up and walked out with Glynda following but she stopped to look at the two.

"Please get breakfast then go the gym for initiation." Glynda said then proceeded to follow Ozpin. The two looked at each other and shrugged. They got up and followed the map to their room, which they are both sharing.

"Oh before I forget, here's your wallet back." Will said while tossing it to him.

"Wait. When did you take my wallet?" Mark said while catching said wallet.

"Roman tried to pickpocket you, so I pickpocket him."

"Ah. He must be so pissed."

"He is, did you know they're looking? The three teams that we met today are spying on us."

"That's funny…..run for the hills?"

"Only the second we get inside, you up to it?"

"Hell yeah!" Mark said as they entered their room. They hid their bags inside their closets and Will locked both zippers in case they look inside. As soon as they went outside their room and closed the door, they ran. They heard some people running in their direction as Mark looked behind them. He saw that Team RWBY and JNPR were chasing them but for some unknown reason. Will looked around and saw CRME going around, making a cut off point.

Mark stopped for a moment and looked at the corridor besides them. He smirked at the teams and dragged Will down the corridor. They saw team JNPR run by them, but team RWBY saw them and the two began to run faster. They thought they were going to lose them, until they remembered that Ruby was really fast….which gave Mark an idea.

"Keep running. I got this." He said while stopping.

"Alright, the rest are gonna follow me anyway." Will said while starting to run faster.

Ruby was about to grab Mark until he managed to jump out of the way while Ruby just kept charging. Weiss and Blake tried to pincer him but he ran ahead, making the two girls bump into each other. Yang just smirked and cracked her knuckles while Mark smirked as well. As he got closer to her, she was about to bear grab him but he ducked past her and continued running in the other direction. They were about to go catch up with him until CRME came and whispered something to them which made them nod and decided to chase Will instead.

"Oh boy, this can't be good." Mark said as he started to jog in Will's direction. Meanwhile JNPR was hot on Will's trail.

"How did they find me." Will said to himself as he is now being chased by team JNPR. Will kept thinking on how to get out of this, then he realized that there is a lot of windows. The moment he saw stairs going up, he ran up while skipping every few steps. The moment he got about three more floors up he ran down another corridor with lots of windows and with team JNPR a bit further behind. Will grabbed one of the windows, opened it, and jumped down a few floors until he sees Mark. He knocked on the glass to get Mark's attention. He looked up, saw Will, and his jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" He yelled out in disbelief.

"Ninja." Will said as he opened the window and walked up to where he was.

"Bull." Mark said as he opened up a door and saw Team RWBY,CRME and JNPR standing outside with some being angry, others tired and one or two with excited faces. They looked at each other and they both knew what the other was thinking. Run. They both bolted and began the chase again. After being chased for about an hour, the two ended up in front of a dead end with RWBY,JNPR and CRME blocking their way.

"Welp. Looks like this is the end. Never thought I would go out like this." Mark said as they got closer.

"I always thought I go down with people chasing me because I pissed off the son of a boss of a mafia, which I did once." Will said with a smirk.

"Yeah right. And I'm the queen of england."

"Well if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting."

"No your not. Not here that is, now stop being more melodramatic than me."

"Boo. Eh, maybe next time." Will said as they gotten directly to their faces. RWBY and CR stared at him while JNPR and ME stared at Mark.

"What?" Mark grumbled out as they stopped staring and smiled.

"We just wanted to test you." Ruby said with a grin as Will and Mark were confused as hell.

"What the f-" Will tried to get out before Mark put his hand on Will's mouth. Will then licked Mark's hand to get it off his mouth but failed as Mark gave him the death stare which made Will stop.

"Now." Mark said as he wiped the spit on Will's shirt. "What was this test about?"

"Was the pickpocketing part of it, because I took that guy's wallet." Will held out Roman's wallet while Mark facepalmed and Roman patted his pockets, looking for his wallet. "I'm guessing that's a no." He laughed a bit while scratching his head and tossing Roman his wallet back. Roman checked the wallet and got a little pissed, he showed that there was no money in the wallet.

"Kid's pretty good." Mercury said to Roman while Roman gave him a death stare.

"Do I have to give back the money?" Mark gave Will a death glare again. "Okay, fine." Will took the money from inside Mark's hood and gave it to Roman. "Happy?"

"Just shut up." Mark said as he looked at the three teams. "Now what was this test about?"

"It was to see if you two are suitable for Beacon or not." Cinder said with a sexy tone of voice, making Mark become slightly more enraged and twitchy while Will was being neutral.

"Well, tell us the results." Will said with a smirk while crossing his arms and trying to calm Mark down but, in turn, made him even more mad. "If you don't calm down, I'm calling Odell and I'll tell him about you hitting on you-know-who." Mark immediately snapped back to reality and said "I swear to god, you'll be the end of me."

"I know, but seriously tell us the result." Will crossed his arms again. Mark decided to listen with less enthusiasm.

"Well….." Jaune said as he turned to Mark. "You have great observational skills, you seem to be able to outmaneuver our fastest person here making you a rather flexible person. You also seem to have a mercurial personality to which you can use to your advantage. Bottom line, you're the most erratic person we have ever met….and that's saying something." "And yes, you pass."

"Good job my buddy ol pal." Will said as he smacked Mark's back and laughed. "I probably failed anyway."

"Well…" Ruby started to say while looking at Will. "You seem to create an another door of opportunity when we were chasing you. You seem to have quick thinking and fearlessness when you jumped out of the window,who also had complete trust in your friend and your fighting ability when cornered. You also seem very sneaky and have great awareness when you knew we were spying on you. You have a lot of stamina and endurance to keep running, as well as go faster when you need to. You're unpredictable but you pass."

"Really, I thought I failed. Eh, whatever." Will shrugged as Mark facepalmed for the nth time that day. "Wait, does Professor Ozpin know about this?"

"Probably not. No sign of him anywhere plus the fact that I hear some rather angry people coming this way right now." Mark said with an analytic look as they all heard some angry footsteps.

"I'm going to run to my room." Will quickly ran to his room while avoiding the angry people.

"You guys wanna come with?" Mark said as the others nodded and ran for Will and Mark's room. When Will came to the door, he almost kicked it down and left it open for the others.

"I wish I kicked the door, rather than slamed my entire body against it." Will said as he closed the door.

"Yeah you don't say." Mark said as him and the others were gasping for breath. "So….who are you guys?"

"Who are you asking?" Will tilted his head.

"Them." Mark said as he pointed a thumb at the small group of people in their room, sitting on their beds.

"I know, just wanted to know if you are being specific." Will shrugged as Mark sighed.

"Once again, Who are you guys?" He asked as the others looked at one another.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said with an innocent smile.

"I'm her partner, Weiss Schnee." Weiss said with a bit of cold in her voice.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." Blake said with an emotionless face.

"I'm Ruby's half sister, Yang Xiao Long." Yang said while standing proudly with a smirk

"I'm Jaune Arc, nice to met you." Jaune said before falling to the ground from exhaustion.

"Hello again, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said before going to Jaune.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie." Nora said while laughing a bit.

"Lie Ren." Ren said going back to being quiet.

"Cinder Fall, pleasure to meet you." Cinder said with a flirty smile.

"Roman Torchwick." Roman said while grunting.

"Mercury Black." Mercury said with a smug smirk.

"Emerald Sustai." Emerald said with a smile.

"Twelve for Twelve…..Oh crap." Mark said as he slid down the wall and slid his hand down his face.

"Hey, that was my thing." Will said with a smile.

"Shut up. I'm trying to figure this out." Mark said with a deadpan. He started to mumble something to himself as Will just shook his head.

"Will all new students please come to the gym." A voice on the intercom said in the hallway.

"Guess that's our cue." Will said as he and Mark got up.

"Welp it's been a blast. See ya after initiation." Mark said as they both walked out their room.

 **And that's the end of that! Please Follow, Fav and Review and we will see you next time!**

 _ **Please remember that we don't own RWBY.**_


End file.
